Fireworks
by Blue Little Hearts
Summary: She was an extra, a backup, and a shadow. But a certain song reminds her that she's golden. And with that, the youngest Kabra turns her actions around. It's a songfic to "Fireworks" by Katy Perry.


Fireworks

She was a shadow, an extra, and a backup. She had the talent and the skills, but around her brother, she was always the klutz, the shame to the family name. Her parents had taught both of them the significance of their family to the world. Therefore, they cannot afford to fail. They were, after all, Kabras. That's where the training came in. For years and years, the practice of their family's-and the world's-future leaders was the Kabra kids' childhood. And all those years, she was always living in her brother's shadow. He was the heir to the Lucian throne and she was to be thrown away after they were done with her. Unless, they had a change of heart and realized she was worthy of the position after all. But the chances of that happening were extremely rare.

She respected her brother's talents, but sometimes, he could be such an egotistic jerk, bragging and exclaimed most of the time "I don't know why they still trained you. It is clear to everyone that I will be leading the branch". Those were a few of the many times where she'd wanted to claw his eyes out of their sockets. She wished she could do something about it, many times before. She wished she had the strength to look her parents in the eye and tell them she's just as worthy as her brother to lead the branch. But she didn't. Instead, she decided to put up with it follow her brother around like ghost.

And that's exactly why Natalie was sitting in their parent's private jet, listening to her brother, Ian, rant on and on about himself and what would happen if he led the branch.

"Everyone would bow at my feet. I wouldn't blame them, though. I am probably the handsomest profile that would ever rein the Lucians," he smirked. "Not to mention, the whole world." Natalie agreed with her brother as always. She knew exactly what he meant about ruling the world. She wasn't surprised. They were on their way to Boston; to Grace's funeral, and they knew exactly what she had in store for them.

Ian ranted on about his supreme glory while Natalie reflected on herself and listened to her iPod. She wondered if there was a song that could inspire her. Not bothering to choose, she clicked a random song, sat back, and relaxed as the music started.

**Do you ever feel like a plastic bag**

**Drifting through the wind wanting to start again?**

Heck yeah.

**Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin**

**Like a house of cards one blow from caving in?**

**Do you ever feel already buried deep?**

**Six feet under scream but no one seems to hear a thing**

**Do you know that there's still a chance for you?**

'**Cause there's a spark in you**

**You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine**

**Just own the night like the 4****th**** of July**

'**Cause baby you're a firework**

**Come on show 'em what you're worth**

**Make 'em go "oh-oh-oh"**

**As you shoot across the sky-y-y**

'**Cause baby you're a firework**

**Come on let you're colors burst**

**Make 'em go "oh-oh-oh"**

**You're gonna leave 'em goin' "oh-oh-oh"**

"Natalie," Ian said, "The pilot said we are about to land. I want you to get ready for the biggest victory we are about to achieve in all history. We will be remembered." He smirked his signature smirk. Natalie, on the other hand, was annoyed of the little disturbance.

"Yes brother. We will be remembered," Natalie replied. "Now, I was just listening to a song and I would really appreciate it if you would give me a bit of time to finish it," Natalie asked. Her voice was sweet, but her eyes were filled with distaste.

"As you wish, dear sister," Ian walked out of the room and Natalie plugged in her earphones again and continued listening to the song. She forgot to stop it while talking to Ian, so the song was about halfway done.

'**Cause baby you're a firework**

**Come on show 'em what you're worth**

**Make 'em go "oh-oh-oh"**

**As you shoot across the sky-y-y . . . **

'**Cause baby you're a firework**

**Come on let you're colors burst**

**Make 'em go "oh-oh-oh"**

**You're gonna leave 'em goin' "oh-oh-oh"**

**Boom, boom, boom**

**Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**

**Boom, boom, boom**

**Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon . . . **

As the song ended, Natalie realized she was smiling evilly. The song inspired her. No longer will she linger in her brothers' shadow. Or will she be considered as "Ian's little sister". She was through being the back up. From now on, she will stand her own ground. She will show the world what she is really made of.

The plane landed and Natalie stood up.

All the other Cahills had better watch out.


End file.
